NCIS Meet SVU
by shortiejinete
Summary: When the NYPD runs into a triple case involving the NCIS feds, can Tony and Ed keep their comments to themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia was sitting at her desk when the phone rang. Local police had found a female who was dead in the an apartment. There had been signs that had alerted SVU in their direction of course. Liv took it in stride, it was just another day at SVU. "Rollins, Fin tell me you have a name at least?" she questioned the two other detectives standing there once she got into the apartment.

Fin took his sunglasses off and peered at Olivia. "Petty Officer Shannon Burns" he stated. "Civil rights activist and from what the neighbors are saying top of her class at Colombia" he added.

"So we have a Navy Petty officer who's been raped and strangled. Neighbors saw nothing I am going to assume" she questioned.

"One of the neighbors saw a little girl get in a white van not too long ago. We are tracking the plates now."

"Find me that van" she stated before turning around and walking back out.

Then another voice cameo from behind. It was not a familiar one at all. "Lieutenant Benson? Agent DiNozzo NCIS" he stated "This is my partner Agent Bishop" he pointed out.

"I know why you are here Agent DiNozzo; but I have a missing child I need to find" Olivia's eyes bore into his. Normally, she wouldn't mind working with the federal agents but this was more important than some jurisdictional squabble.

"Well you do have a dead Petty Officer in that apartment and DC has sent us up here" Tony added swirling around to point a finger up at the apartment that she had just walked out of.

Olivia wasn't going to ask why DC had sent them instead of filing people out of the New York office. It was such a moot point. "Like I said I have a missing child to find." She retorted. The missing child was more important on her list right now than the body of a dead navy officer.

"Lieutenant" came another voice. That one did sound familiar. It was none other than Captain Ed Tucker.

"Bad time Tucker." Her voice seemed agitated as she started combing through Victim records.

"This isn't a social call. Officer Ridgewalde is AWOL from patrol this morning and IAB thinks he might be tied up in your case"

"My Case? No no no. The murder of petty officer Burns belongs to the feds." Why not use Tony as a scape goat now. After all she was going to make him play with Tucker.

"Maybe so, but it's also IAB's issue too" Ed pointed out.

"Then go talk to DiNozzo and Bishop. I have the clock ticking" she stated pushing past him. She heard him sigh but went to go talk to the neighbors. For now that was all she could do. Find out who she was looking for. When the plates came back she would know something more. She disappeared leaving Tucker with the feds. Nope they could discuss that one later. She's sure that would be a discussion for the ages.

His girlfriend had left him with the Navy feds. Yeah that had just happened. Just what he wanted for the day, Liv turning her problem over to him.

"Agents, any reason you are stepping into an NYPD IAB investigation?" Ed knew the reason but he wasn't going to let the federal agents steer his investigation.

"Well seeing as that is a dead Petty officer it makes it NCIS' case And you are?" Tony questioned as he looked over the IAB Captain. Working with him wasn't going to be near as fun as the attractive woman who had just left.

"Captain Tucker. NYPD IA. This is an in house investigation. The NYPD can handle this." He assured Tony and Bishop

"Are you two really going to have a pissing contest right now?" Rollins piped up as she came out behind Fin. "Put your measuring tapes away and do something useful?" she questioned. "I have to go tell Liv that the missing girl is Petty Officer Burns' daughter."

"Shouldn't we be helping them find the missing child then Tony. I mean she's the daughter of a navy woman" Ellie butted in. "Perhaps we should put Gibbs in the loop" she offered.

"Be my guest Bish, but you are on your own with that one" Tony pointed out.

"Gee thanks Tony" came the retort as she grabbed her phone to go fill her boss in.

"I need to know what the Petty Officer was into Agent DiNozzo. That is the only chance we have of getting this girl out alive. NCIS better work better than their reputation" Tucker retorted.

"What is wrong with NCIS' reputation?" Tony protested narrowing his eyes in Tucker's direction. What was wrong with this guy?

"Captain!" Liv's voice sounded hurried as she came back to the conversation sounding a bit out of breathe. "Your Officer.. He um.. We think he is the one who has the child." She had her back to DiNozzo as she tried to get Tucker's attention.

Little did Liv see was Tony's eyes glancing over her. Though Ed didn't miss them at all.

"Agent DiNozzo. I suggest you keep your eyes to yourself." Tucker shot back.

Liv raised an eyebrow at Ed for the time being. Did she even want to know? "Officer Ridgewalde, do you have any leads on his whereabouts?" The men were choosing now to discuss where eyes should and should not be?

"What I suddenly can't check out NYPD's finest?" offered DiNozzo. Though the looks he got from Bishop for his corny joke were fairly bad.

"DiNozzo I would quit while you are ahead" offered Ellie. "Lieutenant if we can be of any help in finding this girl" The blonde looked between Liv and Tucker.

Tucker was not pleased with DiNozzo. "I don't appreciate your eyes and comments about my girlfriend. Keep your eyes on your own woman and do your damned job. You have a dead naval officer. I have a missing cop, and SVU has a missing child. Your comments are not needed right now"

"I'm.." Ellie started to say.

"She's not my girlfriend" Tony said at the same time as Ellie had started to talk.

"I am hearing discussions about my body but what I am not hearing is information on Officer Ridgewalde Captain" Liv shot out at Tucker. What had happened to him?

"Lieutenant when I get information you will be the first to know" he replied. "In the meantime we should all get digging for any lead we can find." he suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

Great... Tony had to work with IA. Just what he always wanted. The sarcasm seeped out from miles away. Not to mention he had made the mistake of opening his mouth about one Olivia Benson. Not only that, the guy refused to let him drive. What was this? Tony drove everywhere, but that was just because he hadn't trusted any of his partners to drive. Unless of course it was Gibbs, and then there was just a mutual understanding of Tony had to take shotgun. Though Captain Tucker was not Gibbs.

"Sooo..." Tony started. "Any chance your missing cop is the one responsible for the death of a squid?" Okay normally he didn't talk about those in the military like that, but he felt like being snarky.

"Being a little disrespectful aren't you Agent DiNozzo" Ed replied as he turned on the windshield wipers in the rain before carefully backing out.

"That's Special Agent DiNozzo to you, and could you move out of the parking spot any slower grandpa?" There was a bitter tone to his voice.

Ed sighed. This was going to be a VERY long ride.

The radio in the car came alive with the familiar tones of Rollins. "How are the two love birds getting along?"

Tony spit the coffee he was drinking out all over NYPD's car. Oh well...

"Detective Rollins. Tell me this isn't a waste of radio time."

"Captain. We have a break in the murdered petty officer." Amanda was stuck with Ellie back at the house while Olivia and Fin were tracking down the van.

There was a pause.

"The missing NYPD officer. His fingerprints are all over that house, including Leslie's bedroom"

"We already know he is connected" Ed stated as he grabbed the radio before Tony could grab hold of it.

The frustrated NCIS agent decided to speak his mind regardless. "Are all your NYPD officers this blonde?" he soon found himself on the receiving end of Tucker's glare. "Oh like that's supposed to intimidate me..." he chimed in. Gibbs had a much harsh stare than that.

"Put a plug in it" Ed stated. 'Liv you and I are going to have a discussion about this assignment' he thought.

Rollins continued on the other end. "We found the murder weapon too. The finger prints came up through AFIS" she replied. "You aren't going to like this Captain..."

Tony grabbed the radio out of Ed's hand. "Just spit it out Blondie"

"They match that of two other identical scenes..." she rolled her eyes even if the two men in the car couldn't see her.

"Have you checked in with the Lieutenant?" Ed replied after yanking the radio back out of Tony's hands as he drove down the road. Another list of reasons why he wanted the fed out of the car.

"Oh so your missing officer is a serial rapist, murderer, and pedophile," there was a chirp to Tony's voice.

"You are full of conspiracy theories. Maybe he is hiding his daughter in safety." Wait was Ed defending a cop he was supposed to be investigated. Perhaps Olivia had rubbed off on him too much.

"Does IA always defend the cops they investigate, or is that just a fetish of yours?" Tony piped up.

Just then another voice popped over the radio. "You two do realize we can hear you." It was Fin's voice. The look on Olivia's face that only he was privy too was priceless.

"How much of that did you hear?" The gawk in Tony's voice had Ed smirking like a loon on the inside.

That was when Ellie's voice cut in. "Enough to know you have a fetish for IA."

A voice cleared their throat over the radio. Liv had finally gotten her composure together to speak. Much to Fin's amusement. "Okay well let's suppose this conspiracy theory is incorrect. Let's suppose he is protecting Leslie. Where would he take her and why?"

Ellie sighed and decided to reply before Tony came up with some other half concocted theory. "Well he's a cop, he probably thinks like one. Any local safe houses?" It was worth a shot.. "Um... Captain.. I found divorce papers between our female petty officer and your cop. From the looks of it.. they are in the middle of a nasty custody battle."

"Still believe your cop is as innocent as you first believed Captain America?" Tony retorted in Ed's direction. Content smirk was plastered all over the NCIS agent's face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does IA always defend the cops they investigate or is that just a fetish of yours?" Tony's voice came over the radio and Liv's jaw dropped. Nearly spitting her coffee all over the dashboard as Fin was driving.

"Lieutenant you alright?" He asked as he grabbed the radio. When he got a nod of the head he fired back at them. "You two do realize we can hear you?"

"How much of that did you hear?" Liv was busy trying to get her coffee in the cup holder before she made an even bigger mess in the car. Shaking her head as she heard more NCIS voices on the radio.

Liv groaned. "Okay okay I think I have heard enough fetish comments for one day." At least only Fin could hear her. What had gotten into NCIS? Had they lost their professionalism?

"I could run him through the sex registry if you want Liv. Never can be too careful about this DiNozzo guy?" He made sure that no one except Olivia could hear.

There was nothing more than a stare from the NYPD Lieutenant. She stole the radio from him and just shook her head. They proceeded to discuss the reasons for taking the child and then NCIS came up with a custody battle.

Wait Captain America? Seriously did NCIS even bother to check who they let in their front doors. Oh right no, they were the agency that had to beg for agents because no one had ever heard of them.

"Okay so if the NYPD officer is the father of said child, then we know for certain this is a custodial kidnapping." Liv was musing into the radio.

It was then that there was a hit to the amber alert. "The van is headed south last seen getting on the Jersey turnpike." She put the radio down.

"I'm on it Liv." Fin had already turned the car around. Olivia was starting to get a headache as she heard more bickering over the radio this time between the feds. At least her people were staying out of it for now.

"Wait Bishop you guys used AFIS to match the prints on the knife?" Tony seemed bewildered.

"Yeah…" At Bishop's comment Olivia rolled her eyes. Oh great, the next thing she knew she was going to be corralling federal agents like they were preschoolers.

"You can't do that! A judge won't allow that. We can't USE that now. Abby didn't teach you about tainted evidence yet?" He asked incredulously.

"Use a cellphone if you want to argue. But for crying out loud. NCIS IRONMAN WANNA BE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Fin boomed.

"Oh so the quiet one does talk" Tony retorted. Though it was followed by a yipping sound as he mumbled about someone letting go of his ear. Liv snickered. Clearly Ed was having issues listening to the guy's mouth. Oh boy was Noah in trouble if he ever got a mouth.

Fin normally drove a fair bit better than he was driving now, she was only thankful that Ed was driving the other vehicle instead of the one who Fin had called Ironman wanna be. Liv didn't have time to follow that kind of thing, right now she only wanted to get to the van. They could all play superheroes later.


End file.
